Crash & Burn
by Lii of Spades
Summary: There's a naked boy in Laura's room! He claims to be her own hamster, Hamtaro. But that's impossible! If he really is, did all the hamsters get the same fate? Hmmm...sounds fun! //Comedy&Romance.\\ HamxBij,SanxMax,StanxPashxDex and possibly more!
1. Wake up

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

-Disclaimer-

I do not own Hamtaro.  
I never helped make it either.  
This is purely fan made.  
:)

******- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

.

.

.

.

.

.

******- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Sticky Note:_

_I'll make this short. So you can get on with the story._

_This is not the first story that I've made. It's been a while  
since I came back on FanFiction._

_My in-progress stories were deleted due to  
the 60day expiration thing. I had three stories  
still unpublished at the time. I never got back to them  
to finish each first chapters. :(_

_So, Hamataro was an anime that  
I did not need to think hard on.  
So, yeah. Here you go. :)_

_Oh, and reviews would be nice.  
:)_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

. Chapter 01 .

Wake up

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_** C**reeek_

_ Clack_

_ Cling-Clash-Thud!_

"Ohhh...my head.... My bottom feels cold.... My whole body feels cold." A groan was followed by the whining voice.

_Shuffle-Shuffle. _A low and subtle noise could be heard from the now perked ears of a young boy. His low groan started once more after he shifted his weight on his side. Eyes of his still closed, but feeling the harsh rays of the florescent light.

"Why...did It get so cold, so bright and so..." The young boy cleared his voice before continuing his sentence. "Different?"

His brown alluring eyes opened to reveal the new yet same setting he sees every afternoon. Clearing his throat once more before shifting his body to the opposite end. At the corner of his eye, he was able to spot a part of what seems to be the top of a hamster cage. It was shattered in two over scattered and shredded paper. A hand was stuck in a piece of the cage, the bars bent to give way for the large hand.

"W-What?!" He squealed as he pushed the cage off his hand.

Quickly, the boy scurried like a rodent to the nearest corner of the room. A few of the shredded paper glided off his head, he could see it slowly fall down from his brow. He could feel a few of those shredded paper in various parts of his body. He lifted both his hands up to the level of his eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" A loud and abrupt scream was left out and instantly filled the room, and leaked through out the house.

"Why do I have hands!?"

"What happened to my cage?!"

"Why is everything so small!?!?" He finished asking himself out loud as he crawled towards what was left of the hamster cage.

"Ohhhhh....This is bad! This is really bad!"

Scurrying over once more, this time towards the mirror up against the wall. Crouched down on the floor, he reached his hands up against the wall to give his body support as he tried to stand. Through the mirror, Strands of orange hair could be seen and along with the top of his own brown eyes. As he continued to stand slowly, more of his face was revealed. His nose, His mouth and his neck was what he could see. His eyes shaking from the sight.

"W-WHAT?!?! AAAH!!!! NO! WAIT! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" He panicked in front of the mirror as his hand took hold of a lock of his hair.

"Why is my fur only on my head!" He continued as he shifted his attention to the lower portions of his body.

He had a good look at himself. Orange well groomed hair; slightly favoring to lean on one side, big brown eyes, a well shaped nose and a very decent structured face. The boy took his gaze off himself to look at the picture of a young girl beside the mirror. His right hand pinching his cheek while the left was lightly tugging on his ear.

"Laura." There was a slight pause to his sentence. "I look like her!"

"I'm a human.." Finally, once the panic had disappeared from his system he came to a conclusion.

He crashed down onto the floor, his bare bottom first onto the hardwood floor. The loud thud of his crash was audible in the first level of the house. He lifted both his hands up and began to scratch his forehead, frustrated. Immediately he stopped, hearing a creaking noise from behind the door. His ears perked up and instantly he turned to look towards the door.

"AHHH!!" A completely impulsive screech from two young girls had echoed in the room.

"EEEEEEEEPPP!!" The boy screamed out in reply.

The door opened just at the same time as the screaming, revealing two very young girls holding pans in their hands with their eyes shut tight. The young boy, who sat down on the floor naked had his eyes on the two young girls. His arms wrapped well around his face, slightly covering himself but was able to still see them. The girls from what it looks like was just standing at the door with their eyes closed and pans in their hands. These girls, from their body structure and size they seemed to be ranging from the ages of 10 to 12. Tears had slowly fallen from the eyes of one of them, who had short hair the ends curled away from her face with white small ribbons tied on her hair.

"If you touch Hamtaro! Y-You'll be so sorry and my dad won't take you lightly...!" The young little girl quietly spoke, but with some authority.

"Laura!" Realizing who the girl was, the boy had lowered his arms down and smiled brightly.

"W-Whatever you're trying to do mister!.... you can't get away with this!" The other girl squeeked out a few of her words.

"Wait.." Both girls spoke again, once fear had slowly disappeared hearing the mysterious person call out Laura's name.

Laura and her friend slowly opened their eyes, their arms lowering slowly still gripping onto the pans. Instantly when the sight of bare flesh was seen, the rest of the image fludded through their mind. Orange hair, Bare bottom, long legs and a special '_unit_'. The girls let out a loud disgusted scream from the bottom of their little lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!" The boy shuddered and scurried to the corner of the room, looking away from the girls.

Once more they girls closed their eyes and turned around instantly, each cheek as flushed as the other. The disgusted look on their face was still there, while the squeeked under their own breathe of the sigh the couldn't flush out their minds.

"What do you think you're doing here! W-Why are you naked!!" Kana let out a soft but steady tone of voice.

"I don't know!" The boy replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You can't just wake up naked! You pervert!" Laura instantly spoke aloud.

"It's me, Hamtaro..." The boy continued to shrivel in the corner he was in, taking underneath his breathe.

"I'm Hamtaro..." He spoke out, slightly louder than before.

"Hamtaro is a hamster!" Kana shook her head quickly.

"No. Please.. It is me.. "

Hearing the frightened boy's pleading Laura had loosened up from all the reckless screaming. She slowly turned around and had her brown eyes straight towards the boy's orange hair, trying to avoid eye contact to anything else.

".....For a thief your doing a pretty bad job at this."

"Im Hamtaro! Im not a thief! I live in a cage, Sneak out when you leave and hang out with Oxnard and the gang."

Laura turned her attention quickly to the broken cage, examining it carefully. The cage looked like it was pushed open from the inside, as if a larger being had broke out of it. The ham house that Hamtaro would casually sleep in was broken into bits. Shredded paper was everywhere and mostly trailed towards the boy, who had a few on himself. It was hard to believe, but so far everything seemed to prove the boy right. The windows were completely shut tight, locked from the inside. There was no signs of brake in. Everything was were it was last time she left it, but this time the hamster cage was a disaster.

"H-How do you know my hamster's name?" Kana slowly turned around to look at the boy's face.

He seemed to have loosened up from the fright a while back and fully turned to look at Laura and Kana. But once he did the girls instantly turned to look at the opposite direction preventing themselves from seeing him fully again. Kana was in reach of Laura's pillow, she took hold of it and threw it his way.

"Please cover yourself!"

".. but I can't fit in this.. It looks too small..." Hamtaro had raised an eyebrow to her after he caught the pillow.

"J-Just put it between your legs!"

"......like this?" Hamtaro had fully stood up and shoved the pillow between his legs.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

.

.

**x - - -Front yard - - - x**

**.**

**.**

"If this is actually real, then we need to check up on Oxnard." Kana mentioned as she closed Laura's front door.

"Hamtaro or who ever you really are. Stop biting on your shirt!" Laura looked over at Hamtaro while she slipped her feet in a pair of shoes

"Hmmfepphfg." He mumbled while chewing on the edge of his sleeve. "It's itchy! and uncomfortable!"

Laura walked over to where he stood, just by Brandy's dog house. She noticed that he was actually taller than her, he had a more mature face structure than any guy he knew in elementary school. She reached her short arms over to his shoulder to smooth out the wrinkles he created. Laura and Kana was just until Hamtaro's chest, it was amazing that he was this tall for a twelve year old.

Thinking more into it as they continued to walk towards Kana's house, Laura mused to herself.

"_If this was true... I guess it's no surprise that he's this tall._" She thought to herself.

"_To think about it.. converting Hamtaro's Hamster age into human's....... He would be 16 right now._"

The feisty rodent, now a frisky young boy started to scratch a portion of his orange hair. The white t-shirt he wore was fitting on him, showing what seemed to be a well formed body. A pair of worn out blue jeans and some black flip flops. Laura had limited access to guys clothing and had no choice but to borrow some of her dad's. Her dad a slightly skinier and not as robust as this boy was, was the reason for such a small attire.

"Laura." Kana whispered quietly into her ear.

"Hmm?" Laura broke out of her musing, slightly startled by Kana.

"It's impossible that this kid is telling the truth.. you know that right?"

"Of course... but we don't have any other explanation."

"There has to be!"

"You saw what my room looked like." Laura inched her way slightly away from Hamtaro.

"Your right. The cage was the only thing that changed.. like it exploded from the inside."

"Exactly.. and that's odd as it is. A hamster clearly can't do that with it's own size."

"I got it! He crawled inside the cage and busted it himself!" Kana declared.

"Did you see the cage door? It was perfectly fine. Just bent from the inside!"

".. and what if Oxnard is just fine? Huh? Then what?"

"Then we call the police..."

Their eyes both turned to look at Hamtaro who was walking ahead of them, as if he knew for sure where Kana's house was. He turned his head to look at them from the corner of his eye.

"It's here right?" His soft and innocent voice called out to them.

"Yeah." Kana nodded before walking towards the door.

**.**

**.**

**x - - Kana's room - - x**

**.**

**.**

"Im so glad our parents are still at work!" Kana sighed as she opened the door.

"I know what you mean... what would they think if they saw us with this boy!"

"And in our houses too..." Kana sighed once more a bit frustrated.

Hamtaro eagerly stepped into the room and walked towards Oxnard's cage. It seemed perfectly fine. Everything about it was just fine. Nothing bent, nothing out of place. Hamataro bent down, on his knees to look down inside Oxnard's cage.

"Oxnard! Oxnard! Wake up! Are you okay?! I need your help!"

Kana leaned closer to Laura, holding a hand to the level of her mouth before speaking.

"See?! Oxnard is fine. He's probably sleeping! I'll go get the phone. Keep him here.."

Laura looked into Kana's eyes and had a serious look to her face. She nodded in agreement, now knowing what they're up against; a phsycho.

"I'll be back, I have to use the washroom." Kana spoke aloud, leaning back away from Laura.

"Okay." Laura replied, watching her walk out of the room.

"Oxnard! This is no time for a nap! Please, Im serious!" Hamtaro continued.

"I'm sure he's really tired.." Laura trying to stall, so he wouldn't move from where he was.

Hamtaro's attention turned to a pile of sunflower seed shells trailing to the edge of Kana's bed, and into a hole in the wall.

"_Oxnard must have went to the club house!_" He thought.

"_Oh no! The club house! What happened to everyone! I hope they're fine..._"

He finally stood up from his position and looked out the window. It didn't seem like a long way down, there was tree just by the window anyway. Laura seeing him move, walked slowly closer to him.

"Is there something wrong Hamtaro?"

Once that was said, Hamtaro turned to look at Laura with a burning passion through his eyes. He was worried, he was devastatingly worried about everyone. There was no time to get things settled with Laura and Kana. They weren't in any danger or anything.

"_Im sorry Laura! I'll be back I promise!_" Once that ran through his mind, Hamtaro quickly pushed open the window and jumped out to hold on to a tree branch.

"H-HEY!!" Laura shouted, leaning out the frame of the window.

Hamtaro held himself up on the branch while slowly moving closer to the trunk. Once he was there he used his feet to step on the trunk, quickly he ran down the large tree trunk and perfectly landed on the ground. Laura was astounded by his animal like instincts and flexibility, he was so impulsive. But what bothered her the most was the stare the boy gave to her. It send a tremendous amount of fear up her spine. It was like looking into a murderer's eyes.

Sirens filled the street and a loud noise of tires screeching could be heard just from where Laura stood. She turned to look at the police cars outside Kana's house, Police rushing outside noticing the boy crouched down on the lawn. Hamtaro gave them a good intense stare before running behind the tree and through the bushes into the neighboor's lawn.

"**STOP!**" The policeman spoke into the megaphone, trying to warn Hamtaro.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I swear i'll come back!" Hamtaro replied, but at this point was now out of ear's reach.

Laura's attention turned to something moving from behind the bushes, just beside the path Hamtaro made. She saw something of a large body mass with what looked like grey hair from where she stood. It was cowering in fear, but seemed to be looking at the direction Hamtaro ran off too. Something she noticed the most was that this being, was completely and utterly naked.

"K-Kana!!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**In the next chapter:**

"O-Oxnard!?"  
....

"You have to tell us where the club house is!"  
....

"Laura! Oh my lord, I'm so glad you're safe dear."

_"There are no traces of the run away psychopath. Please alert all near by residence  
to stay in their house under lock down. We are unsure  
of the run-away's exact were-abouts."_

"K-Kana!... I think we'll need more clothes..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.  
**

******.**

******.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_. _Chapter 02 .

Lock down

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

******.**

******.**

******.  
**

******.**

******.**

******.  
****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Sticky note:_

_Hey! :) Hope you liked it.  
Please give me a review to show me what  
you think. Also if I should continue with Chapter 2._

~ _Lii of _スペード

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	2. Lock down

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Sticky note:_

_Thank you guys for the review.  
I'm glad you like it. :)_

_by the way, you don't have to read these  
sticky notes. Skip them if you want._

_Also,  
Sorry I took so long.  
I made it up to you by making this chapter  
longer! (:  
Enjoy._

_~ __Lii of _スペード

******- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

. Chapter 02 .

Lock down

_(Sorry for the mistake.. This chapter was suppose to be called "Lock down."  
The next chapter is "Calling all owners!"  
Sorry for any inconvenience.)_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**** - -**

_**H**iff-Hiff  
_

_Hiff_

A portion of the bushes was restless, moving around as if it was being shuffled around. It would stay still for a moment, but then it would move once again. Gray colored hair looked like it grew out of the bushes, when the person slowly stood up peering over the neighbor's lawn. A rather chubby facial structure, cute stuffed cheeks and slightly light on the eyes. His nostrils expanding and relaxing quickly.

_Hiff-Hiff-Hiff_

_Hiff_

"Awww man! This nose sucks.. I lost track of Hamtaro already..." He complained, rubbing his forehead using the back of his hands.

"I'm so scared! Why am I like this? I don't wanna be like this! Im so big, people can see me and Im so cold!" He whined

The frightened boy stood, straddling between Kana's lawn and her neighboors. He is tucked in safe inside the bushes that separate the two properties, safe from the policemen's feild of vision. Who now, without hesitance jumped into their cars and sounded the alarm once more before driving away after Hamtaro.

Ears of the boy perked up quickly, hearing the sound of the grass behind him being stepped on. He swallowed hard, before slowly turning around to see who it was behind him. Long brown hair, innocent peaceful brown eyes encircled by framed circle glasses and a very sweet smile. These information quickly took hold of the boy, who seemed to ease up from his frightened state. It was Kana, she kneed to his level holding out a pile of sunflower seeds in her hands.

_"Ohh my god... I can't believe Laura put me up to this! This is completely stupid!.."_ She thought, struggling to keep up the plastic smile on her face.

Just behind Kana was Laura bent down slightly with her palms to her knees giving her upper body some support. She smiled back at the boy, and gestured for him to come closer to them.

"K-Kana?... Ooowww..." The boy whimpered then paused, before bursting into tears. "WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't mean to always sneak out! I don't mean to always eat so much! I'm sorry for biting my cage!" He poured out to her.

Laura and Kana was startled by the loud crying noises this grown boy was making. They turned to look at each other. Kana with a very hopeless look in her eyes, just generalizing everything that this was just silly. Laura shook her head and tilted her head as if pointing her attention back to the boy.

"...What's your name?" Kana sighed, giving up on arguing with Laura.

"It's me..." There was a few sniffles coming from him before he continued. "Oxnard.."

Once again, Kana sighed sounding a bit disappointed now hearing his response.

"Honestly, It can't happen Laura.. There is no SOLID proof that our hamsters, turned to human." Kana placed the sunflower seed from her hands to the ground before she stood up.

"I know this might sound crazy, but we at least have to see this through.."

"And risk getting involved in some kind of sick and perverted game?!" Kana finally snapped. "I mean, think about it. These guys are naked in front of ten year old girls..."

"They pretend to be our 'hamsters'. They know everything about us. To think about it really.. it's enough for me to puke..." She continued.

Laura didn't seem to have a response, she stood there looking at Kana for a while. She saw fear and disgust in he eyes, she could almost feel what she felt through the way she presented herself to her. She looked away from her and turned to look at Oxnard, or a boy that claims that he's Oxnard. He was on all four leaning forward, using his mouth to suck the sunflower seeds into his cheeks. He didn't even seem to be worried anymore, had no sign of worry to him. He didn't even seem to pay attention to Kana's little freak out session.

Oxnard looked up to Laura who he could feel her eyes were straight on him. His cheeks full of sunflower seeds, a stout little figure with his button like nose and innocent gray eyes. Gray eyes that started to slowly water up.

"...One sunflower seed doesn't satisfy me anymoreee!!" He began to cry again, a few seeds leaking out his mouth.

"Laura." Kana finally spoke again, still looking at her.

"Kana, You're my best friend. And If this makes you uncomfortable, I won't include you in this."

"What are you saying..."

"I want to get to the bottom of this. There has to be a bottom to this.. Things like this, with this much coincidences.. has to."

Kana had more to say and Laura could tell but she kept it in hold.

"Oxnard.." Laura walked over towards the weeping boy who was on the ground.

"Will you tell me, Where Hamtaro might be heading off to?"

"...Y-Yeah.. I'm guessing he's worried about the other ham-hams." He sniffled.

"Ham-hams?"

"Hamsters... Other hamsters.. He's probably going to the club house."

"Other hamsters?.. As in.. June and Kylie's hamsters? Even Hilary's?"

"..You mean..Pashmina, Penelope and Sandy?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x - - Back to Hamtaro - - x**

**. **

**.**

**.**

"O-Oxnard?!" It was obvious, the person who spoke out was Hamtaro.

The orange headed boy stood over an old man sitting down on a few garbage bags, who was wearing rugged and very worn out clothes. There were flies roaming around him and he had a foul stench of rotten garbage and decaying fish. The two of them were in a silent and dark alley, just between two apartment buildings.

The old man groaned lightly before looking up at this boy who looked like he was doing one of those typical heroic poses. He held the paper bagged bottled in his gloved hand to the level of his mouth and drank whatever booze was left inside. He shifted his body to the side slightly to get a better position to drink. After he had his fill of the intoxicating alcohol, he leaned back more into the pile of garbage bag and coughed.

"Before you rape me or whatever... could you at least call me something else while we do it?.." He mumbled partially.

"I mean... that's kinky and all... but hell, Don't make my life THAT bad."

"Oxnard! there's no time for '_raping'_. The ham-hams might be in trouble too! I'm just glad you're doing okay."

"Kid, does it look like I'm doing okay? Im under a ginger, who thinks role-play before sex is fun."

Hamtaro raised an eyebrow to him at this point while he watched him take another drink of his bottle.

"Uuugghhh.. As long as you don't call your fire-crotch, Howdy or something..." He chuckled, sounding really pathetic. "Then.. you don't cross kinky.."

"Howdy! Have you seen him?! How's he doing?" Hamtaro blurted out, almost excited and happy.

"...Kid. Just stab me already."

Hamtaro seemed oblivious to the every other words this drunkard was saying, he only seemed to filter in things he knew. He was too worked up about the ham-ham's condition to realize that the person he was talking to was clearly not Oxnard. He took in a deep breathe and curled a hand into a fist before raising it to the level of his own face.

"I won't let anyone stab you, Don't worry Oxnard."

"Okay, Genius.. Take my damn sarcastic hints..." The old man's voice slowly fading off.

"I... am... not......."

"OXNARD!" His voice climaxed from the calm tone he had before. At this point he threw the empty bottle towards Hamtaro but ended up hitting the wall behind him.

"OH! Im sorry! I swear, You smelled like him!" Hamtaro flinched from his heroic position and stepped back.

Finally realizing how wrong he was to assume this man was his best friend, Hamtaro fled out the alley and to the streets. He was bare footed and had a hard time running with his two hind legs. Unlike his hamster form, he was less sensitive to walking around bare footed. Where as a human, even the smallest rock bothered his sensitve feet. He flinched after almost every step he took. Eventually when he was just by the road, which he planned to cross be bent down in all four.

A couple police cars had so blindly passed by Hamtaro more than once, they were slowly driving around each block carefully looking out too. In their radio transmitter there was an announcement being made.

_"There are no traces of the run away psychopath. Please alert all near by residence  
to stay in their house under lock down. We are unsure  
of the run-away's exact were-abouts."_

"Mommy, look at that boy.." A little girl had spoken to her mother as she tugged on her shirt for her attention.

"What is it dear?" The mother turned to look at the direction of Hamtaro.

Her lower jaw instantly dropped slightly, leaving her mouth slightly opened.

There on the road, Hamtaro had began to ran across using his hands and legs at the same time as if he was a dog or in this case a hamster. Quickly lunging forward to evade the incoming car Hamtaro fearlessly continued to the middle of the road. The car had swirved to the cat walk trying not to hit Hamtaro. Hamtaro noticed the smaller car coming from his left and jumped on top of the hood of the engine. Just asoon as he jumped on it, he got off to the other end leaving a large dent to the car.

_Screeeeeeech_

The car coming to a complete stop just after Hamtaro had gotten off, leaving tire tracks behind it.

"D-Damn kid!" The man called out from his car, peering his head out the opened window.

"It's so hard to tell now which one are my friends... they probably look like humans! And I can't tell humans appart!" Hamtaro muttered to himself just arriving at the other end of the road.

"Ohhhh.. Think! Think!"

"I got it!"

He suddenly remembered what he looked like in the mirror then the reaction Kana had when she saw him. When they began to scream and ordered him to cover himself. His best guess was maybe who ever was not wearing any clothes use to be hamsters. There was no other conclusion he could come up with for Kana and Laura's fear of anyone without clothes. All humans must have a fear of none-clothed humans there for, they are not REAL humans because no real one would walk around naked.

"Okay! To the park!"

"The Ham-hams might realize this too! I should get rid of these clothes."

He was on the cat walk beside the ticket of large trees that was the boarder line to the park. Hamtaro bent his upper body down and pointed his hands down to the ground. He felt the shirt slightly coming off, but that wasn't enough to completely get it off so he began to jump. People walking by slowly walked around him and just stared at him. A few whispers as they passed by and some giggles. Just at that point Hamtaro got the shirt off and it seemed to have caught the attention of some younger women.

A batch of girls to the right began to giggle lightly and one had whissled at him. Hamtaro's ears perked up before turning to look at them. He gave them a large smile before he waved towards them.

"Umm.. Can you help me take my pants off?" He called out to them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x - - With Laura and Oxnard - -x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So your telling me.. that you and Hamtaro sneak of into this club house when I'm gone?"

"Mmhm." Oxnard nodded to Laura's question. "Pretty much.. I'm sorry that you're mad."

"Nuhuh." Laura hummed quietly while she shook her head. "I'm not mad."

Oxnard was of course given clothes but with limited resources for ones of his size. Laura didn't have much choice but to give him what he was wearing right now. Laura looked at Oxnard while they walked on the catwalk of the streets towards the park. People who pass by them would turn their attention towards Oxnard and have a couple of laughters leak out from their sealed mouths.

"Laura.. I get the feeling people are laughing at me."

"W-What are you talking about? It's such a beautiful day, might as well just laught it off you know?" She stuttered at first but ended off giving a light laughter.

He wore shorts that looked like short shorts but in reality, those were the longest pair of shorts Laura has. She tried letting him use some pants but, they looked more horrendous on him than short shorts. Using Laura's normal pair of pants, it would literally look like skinny jeans on him. To save him more of the embarrassment he is so oblivious of, Laura gave him shorts. She still gave it to him regardless of the fact they didn't button it up, since it was nearly impossible to.

Oxnard had a white tank top on him, lucky looking more of the guy's wife beater shirt. Although he looked like the common pedophiles seen in movies, flip flops, bulging stomach and all, He still had a face of a teenager.

During Oxnard's silence as he walked with Laura, she began to think more about Kana. Of course, Kana was always the shy type always quiet. To see a different side of her worried Laura, especially with this issue she assumes is a threat. But to Laura she didn't look too much of it as a bad thing and this was her decision.

"Laura! Oh my lord, I'm so glad you're safe dear." A familiar voice snapped Laura out from her muse.

"O-Oh." Laura quickly looked around trying to find the location the person was at.

While she was looking around she noticed that most of the people on the street were gone and quickly going back to their houses. It seemed like every one was scare of the street now. She caught a glimpse of her mother's face and instantly stopped to look at her direction. She saw her mother running to her with arms wide open.

"Oh! I was so worried!" She spoke into Laura's shoulder while they hugged.

"M-Mom I'm fine.. Don't worry."

"I heard about the police.. Kana told me she called the police because she got scared that someone was in your room."

"That's all she told you?"

"What do you mean that's all?" Her mom leaned back from the hug to look at her.

"I mean.. did she tell you.. that um..."

Laura quickly turned back to look at Oxnard, then to her mom.

"IT was actually my friend over here? Kana and him never met each other before.. So I guess she got startled."

"Well.. how close of a friend are you with this guy?"

"Oh just, you know... school class mates."

"Then why is he wearing those shorts I bought you last week."

_"Oh busted.."_

There was a long silence in the air. Laura then realized that Oxnard was on the point of crying again.

".....I-Im... I-I'm so sorry for the trouble! Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorryyy!!" Oxnard snobbed and cried.

"W-Wow.. hey there little fella, I'm not mad." Laura's mom came closer to pat his head.

"..Uhh.. B-Be careful mom! He's one of those special kids at our school."

"Oh my!"

"Y-Yeah, he wet his pants earlier.. so I had no choice but to let him borrow mine. Until he went home."

"WWAAAAAAAHHHH" Oxnard wailed.

"...Oh my dear. You poor thing. You better send him home quick.. there's a lock down in the neighborhood. Stay at his house and call me!"

"I'll talk to you later mom!"

Laura quickly grabbed hold of Oxnard who seemed to be quietly calming down. They both continued to walk to the direction of the park while Laura's mother had began to walk the opposite way.

"Phew." Laura sighed in relief. "That was close.. and.....odd."

"I got her good didn't I?" Oxnard sniffled, smiling a bit.

"You're pretty good, even got me going there." She laughed a little.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x - - Park - - x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ham-Hams! It's me Hamtaro! Is everyone okay in there?" Hamtaro was bent down on all four, his mouth shoved in a little hole.

Hamtaro had his clothes around his neck, but was clearly butt-naked. Frustrated after calling out to them for so long now, he leaned back and scratched his head.

"Ohhhhhhhh.... Where are they!"

"Hamtaro!" Laura called out and began to run his way.

"Laura!" He replied back.

Laura had jumped on Hamtaro and hugged him tightly. As odd as the situation looked, she completely forgot about Hamtaro's current attire.

"I believe you Hamtaro. I know it's you. It has to be..."

"Thank you for believing me, Laura. I had a suspicion that you wouldn't.. but I'm glad you did."

"Hamtaro!!" Oxnard had soon came around a bush and ran to their direction as well.

Once he was close enough he almost body slam his way into Laura and Hamtaro's arms. They hugged each other tightly and began to laugh.  
Eventually, when Laura felt a discomfort to the position they were in she quickly jolted back and stood up.

"Uh... Hamtaro! What happened to your clothes! Put them on!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hamtaro nodded.

"Oh, Hamtaro I was so scared.. and worried... and scared... but mostly hungry!" He cried out to him.

"It's okay Oxnard. Im here!"

"Y-Yeah but where are the other ham-hams?" Oxnard leaned back and looked at Hamtaro.

"They're not at the club house! No one's responding to me!"

"We all woke up inside the club house, looking like this!"

"....." Laura kept quiet, trying to flud the images out her head.

"It was so scary, Hamtaro! And then because of our size we made the club house bigger! Our bodies pushed the dirt, making the club house bigger and bigger."

Hamtaro nodded, signaling Oxnard that he was still listening. "Uh-huh."

"We dug our selves out over here..." Oxnard leaned back more and began to crawl his way around a larger boulder going down hill.

There was a large hole, good for one person at a time. The tunnel seemed dark though but was obvious that no hamster had the ability to do that.

"After, we kind of had fun with our new bodies... after we panicked of course."

"...." Laura flinched.

"We started running around this feild over here, but boss didn't like the idea of playing around.."

"So what happened?" Hamtaro interrupted.

"Boss was looking around with Panda and Dexter to figure out what's happening." Oxnard nodded. "While everyone else played."

"What did Maxwell say?"

"Maxwell, Pashmina, Penelope and Bijou weren't in the club house to begin with..."

"So.. It was you, Snoozer, Howdy, Stan, Sandy and Cappy playing?"

Oxnard nodded.

"The fun stopped when a cat appeared... as big as we were.. their scratches hurt!" Oxnard sniffled. "So everyone ran away.. to different directions..."

"Y-You mean.. there's naked people around in the streets?!" Laura blurted out._ "No wonder why everyone's on lock down.." She thought to herself._

"I-I guess..." Oxnard turned to Laura. "Is that bad?"

"Yes! Yes it's really bad! Everyone will know they aren't human!" Hamtaro once again had a heroic posture on.

"We have to find them!" Laura spoke, her voice a bit of a panic.

"Everyone one else was together.. I was the only one who ran back to my house.. and saw Laura and Kana...." Oxnard muttered lightly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x - - Kana's house - - x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ding dong_

_..._

_..._

_Ding dong_

_..._

_..._

_Ding dong_

_..._

_...  
_

The door slowly opened just enough so Kana's eye could peek out the opening. Her eyes widened and quickly opened the door, pulling her guests inside.

"June! Kylie! I'm so glad you're here..." Kana sounded relieved.

"Kana, where's Oxnard?" June had went straight to the point.

Kylie looking just as serious as June was.

Kana shook her head and tried to shake it off before speaking. "H-He's probably asleep why?"

"We tried Laura's house but no one answered.. Mom said she was with a special guy..." June had a sort of curiosity to her voice.

_"Oh no... Laura did go with that guy... I knew."_

"Since Laura's not home.. we need to tell both of you something." June nodded.

"We need to go to Oxnard. You have to check up on him." Kylie warned her.

"Oh.. Okay."

The three went upstairs to Kana's room to investigate Oxnard's cage. Once they were inside June and Kylie had walked to his cage and took it appart to rip off the top.

"H-Hey! what are you doing?! S-Stop that!" Kana trying to give authority to her voice.

"Just as I thought... You're hamster is missing." June announced.

Kylie moved out of the way for Kana to get a better view of the completely deserted hamster cage. Kana seemed to be in a slight shock and began to back away slowly.

"Listen Kana. It might sound crazy.. But I think our hamsters.... have changed physically.." Kylie speaking softly, trying not to startled her in any way.

"H-How do you know that....?" Kana interrogated. "What makes you so sure?"

"Come with us to your backyard.." June and Kylie said at the same time before dragging Kana down stairs by the elbow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x - - Kana's Back yard - - x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pashmina." June spoke out loud.

"Penelope." Kylie followed.

Kana stood between the two with both her hands together, resting between her thighs. She seemed nervous, actually looking kind of sad more than nervous. In her mind, she worried about Laura. She thought that when she was in fear, she abandoned her friend to wonder around alone. She felt the guilt building up for not sticking with Laura. And now that even June and Kylie are saying the same thing, this really wasn't helping her conscience.

Behind the bushes three figures appeared, two holding the one in the middle. The one to the right had long, dark, and a dirty blonde to her curls that's until her chest. Her neck covered by a lovely pink scarf. Her eyes a beautiful hazel, looking straight towards June and Kylie. The clothes she wore looked like June's. The one on the left seemed to be shorter and much more different. She had a yellow poncho over her body while she had a yellow table cloth over her head, two cut out holes for her emerald eyes.

"J-June, please help our friend... We just found him in the neighbor's lawn." The one with the curly hair uttered.

"Mmm-Hmm!" The one in the bizarre attire had nodded and hummed.

The two gently placed their bare-bottomed friend on the grass, with his back against the ground. He looked sound asleep and his chest was elevating normally while he was taking in air. Kylie turned to Kana and held her hand to try to get her attention.

"Don't worry you'll get use to the naked-ness.. We actually have some guy named Dexter at home right now.. He's keeping my parent's busy while we snuck out."

"Yeah, My parents think I'm over at Kylie's and with the lock down they can't really pick me up. So I said I'm sleeping over there." June included to mention her part of the plan.

"...Is this really happening? Is that really Pashmina?... and Penelope?....." Kana mumbled.

"Can you please get us some clothes for this guy? Please?" Kylie begged Kana.

"Is this your friend too Pashmina?" June wondered.

"Yeah, He's Snoozer. He doesn't have an owner though.. He's a feild hamster.."

The left side of the lawn, the bushes that divides their lawn and the neighbor's lawn began to shuffle restlessly. Everyone's attention turned to that direction. June and Kylie standing their grounds just in case it was the psychopath the police officers were talking about. June grabbed hold of a plastic chair near by and Kylie stood in front of Pashmina and Penelope.

Emerging from the bushes a whole group of people began to pass through the bushes. One who seemed to have black and white hair with dark rims around his eyes, making him look like a drug addict. In reality he really isn't, he's completely more productive with his time. Two of them were fraternal twins, mainly dirty blonde and three brown streaks to their hair. One wore a red table cloth, probably stolen from somewhere around his waist like an apron. He had a military hair cut, not bald but had a few inches of brown hair. It seemed to naturally stay that way.

Two more emerged from the bushes. One appeared rather built and was taller than most of the people in that group, he looked about 5"11.  
Short black hair and plain dark brown eyes, that would scare anyone if they stared too long. The one beside him a boy of smaller size, just about 5"4 with dark brown hair. On top of his head was a green Jewish cap, once again probably stolen and unaware of it's importance other than just a cap...

"K-Kana!... I think we'll need more clothes..." June spoke out loud while she stared at all the naked people on the lawn.

Kylie quickly covered her eyes with her hands. Penelope, the curious one looked at her owner and copied her.

"Mmm-Hmm!" She hummed excited.

"Also... we need the numbers of these hamster's owners... Call them up and tell them to meet at the school!"

"But what if they can't make it? You know it's getting late. Look there's the sun set." Kylie pointed out.

"This is important! We have to try. Besides... no one will know. The town is still in lock down!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**In the next chapter:**

"Oh right, we forgot to get Dexter!"

"I hear music don't you? Like a guitar..."

"Bijou went home? The rich girl, Maria's pet? So you're telling me..  
that a naked girl is going to appear at Maria's prestigious house?!"

"They'll live with us then! So that's the plan! Until we get to the bottom of this."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

. Chapter03 .

Calling all owners!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.  
**

******.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**NOTICE:**

If you did not notice my apology under  
this chapter's title at the very top..

I made a mistake.  
This chapter was suppose to be called "Lock down."  
The next chapter is "Calling all owners!"  
Sorry for any inconvenience.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	3. Calling all owners!

. Chapter 03 .

Calling all owners!

* * *

The sun at this point had completely set behind the horizon, it was getting darker by the minute. Kana had limited clothes and could not provide for all the 'ham-hams' so some of them were still naked for now. Kylie had already ran inside to find all the owners' house phones. June stayed with the ham-hams of course to make sure they did not do anything stupid.

June kept her eyes on everyone on the lawn, half of them still naked and all of them giving each other hugs. By this point she gotten use to it, of course it still sent her horrible shivers from her spine but that wasn't important at the moment. Everyone seemed to be chatting amongst themselves.  
Some worried, some excited and one sleeping.

"Okay. Listen up guys."

Most of them turned their attention to June while the others, still too worried to notice much. Pashmina poked the smaller person beside her, who wore the green cap on his head. He was one of those worried ones and with that poke he gave his attention to the young girl up front.

"This is a long shot... I doubt most of these owners will answer our calls.. especially since there's a phsycopath on the loose." June began to explain.

"A... phsycopath?" The druggie looking kid wondered. His eyes encircled by dark grey rims, making him look like he lacked sleep for quiet a few days.

"Panda, Let the young lady talk would ya?" The boy with the sister as a freternal twin had nudged him lightly.

"O-Oh.. sorry.. Keep going..." The boy known as Panda acknoledged.

"I'll tell y'all what this, Sy-po-cat is!" This particular voice had a thick Texas accent to it.

"T-That's not funny Howdy!.." The sister of the other twin called out, sounding almost scared.

"These types of beings, only hunt us special critters.." He continued. "Us gorgeous critters, referring that one to myself... O'course."

The boy was sitting on one of the chairs just not too far from June. His red 'apron' or in a better description the red table cloth he stole, wrapped around his waist. Covered most of the areas that needed to be covered as he sat down, with legs open.

Most of the people in the group gasped lightly, filtering in only the word 'cat' from this man's words. He stood up and brushed his apron before elaborating more on his theory. Having both fists leaning against each side of his waist, being so sure of himself he stood up tall and proud at what he was about to speak.

"They're specially trained _ninjur _cats, tha-assasinates human hams!" He spoke coldly delivering the final blow to his exaggerated theory.

"Butch sized cats with massive guns on their backs.." He continued.

"Shootin' lazers out their eyes... we're done for. Ahee hee hee." He demonstrated with his hands how the lasers would beam out from his eyes, laughing menacingly.

"Y-You're just making that up H-Howdy, you don't even know what you're talking about..." The boy with the cap muttered with shaken words.

"Oookyu!" Penelope cried out, peering behind Pashmina who as well as her was scared.

"Damn it Howdy, Don't scare Penelope with your made up nonsense!" This bulky young man, roared his opinion right out his mouth in frustration.

"Y-Yes'm Boss.. Sorry about that Penelope. Buh I'm just saying ya'know?" Howdy shrugged. "Could be possible."

"Besides, y'all look so dead and gloomy.. just wanted to cheer up the atmosphere.. Sheesh."

"You made it completely dead now, you idiot!" Boss once again growled towards Howdy while pointing to the melancholic atmosphere looming over everyone. They all looked sad and worried and in addition now terrified.

"....." June kept quiet most of the time. In her mind she found their innocents really adorable, judging simple smile on her face she's struggling to hide.

"Cappy's right. Howdy, you don't even know what your saying... So let this lady talk, why don't cha?" Boss finalized, turning his attention back to June.

"Oh. Well.. Don't worry about it for now. We need to find out who's missing out you're group.."

"Hamtaro, That's for sure.. I don't see that little orange guy anywhere." Pashmina nodded. "Stan? Sandy? Who else are we missing?"

"Well, Im pretty sure this Stan is missing you in his life." Stan, the boy of the freternal twins cooed as he slid to Pashmina's side.

"No one really falls for that Stan! Enough, This is serious." Sandy had a firm grip on her brother and pulled him away. Being hauled away, Stan groaned uncomfortably.

"Besides... Maxwell's not here either...." She meant to mumble those words under her breathe, but with that daze she uttered it out.

"Pffft, Always with that guy. Of course you'd notice he's missing. Hah." Stan teased, laughing lightly.

"I never said Maxwell, though..." Sandy trying to cover up for herself.

"Who said anything about Maxwell, I just said _that guy._" Stan rebutted.

Sandy eventually lets go of Stan and looked away for a slight moment. Everyone could tell by the angle of her face, that the usual pink shade was imprinted on her cheeks.

"W-Well!... He's missing anyway. Let's move on." After a short pause, Sandy turned to June and snapped back into a serious state.

"My lovely Bijou, Even with this many people in the crowd... She would be the first I'd look at..." Boss had a softer tone to his voice now, like he was in a daze.

"Oh, quit yu'r droolin Boss. We all know she aint yu'rs yet. Haa hee hee." Howdy jumped to his side and placed his arm around Boss's shoulders before laughing.

"Grrrr...." A low toned growl echoed from Boss' throat.

"H-Hey there partner... I said _yet_. Meaning not right now, but maybe later.. Ya know?" Howdy laughed sheepishly at this point.

"Bijou, Hamtaro, Oxnard and Maxwell are missing then.." June nodded to herself.

"Oxnard and Laura went to go find Hamtaro... At the club house apparently.." Kana spoke out, budding in the open discussion. She had a few more clothes with her in her hand as she came out the backyard door.

"Laura? What club house? and how long ago was that?" June intarogatted.

"...It was a while ago. Oxnard said something about a club house for hamsters..."

"Yeahh, The club house. Knowing Hamtaro.. That would be the first place he would go." Boss agreed.

"Im pretty sure he's looking for us there.." Pashmina backed up Boss's idea.

"Ohhhmmm.." Penelope hummed quietly.

"Guys! I couldn't get hold of everyone... I only got Noel.." Kylie stepped outside from the house and began to walk to June.

"Hmmm.. Im sure Noel can help us.. He's older than all of us." June nodded. "But are you serious that's it? Out of everyone?"

"Alright! At least my owner's coming to our rescue. Where's everyone else's?" Stan sounded so proud. While Stan spoke Kylie nodded to June's question.

"I tried to call Kip and Sue... but no answer." Kylie shook her head, worried.

"Kip and Sue..." Cappy mumbled.

"I also tried calling the local convenient store.. but the line was busy." Kylie continued.

"...I'm sure.... they're alright.. Pretty sure." That was all Howdy really had to say.

"Ohhh.. How is this a plan to call all owners when they aren't even picking up!" Around this point June was frustrated and just scratched the back of her head.

Everyone that saw her eventually got worried as well and started to scratched their forehead with the back of their hands.

"W-What are they doing...?" Kana whispered to Kylie.

"...I-I don't know.." She replied back.

**.**

**.**

**x - - Laura, Hamtaro and Oxnard - - x**

**.**

**.**

The three had been laying low for a while, ever since the streets got darker due to the night. Oxnard scared as ever stood close beside Hamtaro. Laura wanting to show no fear couldn't help but to follow behind Hamtaro.

They crawled along the bushes of the park that separate the street walks and the park. No one was out this late at night. No cars, No police not even a few joggers returning to their homes after a good run. It was complete silence.

The loud sound of Oxnard's chewing was the only thing that broke the silence. Laura and Hamtaro turned to look at Oxnard who was now chewing on a small sunflower seed. After finished with that one, he continued with another like an infinite chain of eating frenzy.

"...He.. get's hungry under pressure." Hamtaro turned to insure Laura that this was normal.

Light footsteps could be heard from the distance, this brought their attention back to staying on a low profile. Oxnard dry swallowed the whole seed once he got startled, he got too frustrated with taking the seed out it's shell.

"Do you hear that?" Laura whispered quietly to the two.

Both Hamtaro and Oxnard nodded agreeing that they indeed heard something.

Hamtaro peered over the bushes to look to the streets and locate where the footsteps are coming from. It was a young man, looking like one of those college students. He had barely any hair on his head, but was visible enough to see that he had black hair.

"Laura.. It's a boy.." He turned to announce.

Laura looked over the bushes herself to see who this boy was. Once she noticed the familiar face she immediately made her way around the bushes and to a crouching position.

"Noel! Over here!"

"Hmmm?" The boy's attention was caught and eventually made him stop walking.

A few minutes had passed as four of them began to walk towards their school. Everything was explain on their way there. Noel was sketchy about the idea of course. There was more convincing to do on his part, but he was at least willing to hear them out. Noel mentioned that Kylie had called, said to be important to meet at the school.

Hamtaro and Oxnard began to tell stories about Stan and what they mostly know about Noel as well, to help him understand the situation.  
In his surprise, Noel didn't expect that these two complete strangers knew a thing or two about him and his hamster. Of course he wouldn't know exactly what his hamster's personality was, but the part about his life was mostly true.

"So.. You know that I got my hamster from the gymnist named Hillary?"

Hamtaro and Oxnard nodded excitedly.

"That's not all we know... You also have this cru-" Oxnard came to a quick pause once Hamtaro covered his mouth.

"...You also have this hamster of yours, named Stan." He continued for Oxnard.

"O-Oh?" Noel debating weither that was really what the other boy was really ganna say.

"The point is.. We need to find everyone.. It could be dangerous for them." Laura butted in.

"Well.. I did find this lovely girl around the neighbor hood. Strange as it was.. She was kind of Naked." Noel thought for a moment, speaking out loud.

"I wasn't intetionally looking or anything! I-I just noticed it.. It kind of stuck out." Noel shook his head and waved his hands as if erasing something.

"I-It's fine... It took me a while to get use to these two running around butt-naked." Laura confessed.

"She was trying to put on some blue ribbons in her hair... Odd thing considering she didn't mind not paying attention to anything else.."

"That sounds like Bijou!" Hamtaro blurted out.

"Maria's pet Hamster?" Laura asked.

Hamtaro nodded and turned to Noel. "Where was she heading? Did you know?"

"She was heading to probably one of the biggest houses I've seen in the neighbor hood."

Laura sounded like she chocked on her own spit for a second before speaking. "Bijou went home? The rich girl, Maria's pet? So you're telling me..  
that a naked girl is going to appear at Maria's prestigious house?!"

"We have to save her!" Hamtaro had determination in his voice before running to the opposite direction of the school.

"Wait Hamtaro!" Laura shouted. "Noel, Take Oxnard with you to the school.. We'll meet everyone there."

"H-Hey!" Noel stuttered at first, just taking in what Laura said before she left and ran after Hamtaro.

A soft sigh came out Noel's lips before shaking off his worries. He turned to look at the boy, Oxnard then noticed his attire.

"... Are you comfortable with those clothes?"

"Doesn't matter.. I can feel the breeze better with these clothes." Oxnard smiled happily.

"Y-Yeah... Well you should have my Jacket.." Noel laughed sheepishly.

**.**

**.**

**x - - Maria's home - - x**

**.**

**.**

Maria had a long sad face on her, she didn't seem too happy. She stayed in her room and sat down beside the hamster cage, just staring at it.  
After a few minutes had passed. She stood up and went to her piano and prepared herself to play a song. A gracious melancholic melody filled the air, the whole house for that matter.

"Maria seems so down... Do you really think It's a bad idea, Maxwell?" Although this young lady spoke english, her lovely french accent mingled with her words.

"It's ganna be hard for your owner to realize that you're her hamster. Let's come back some other time.." The boy named Maxwell concluded.

Both of them wore clothes, odd enough. Maxwell carried with him a book in his hand of course and a few extra clothings in his other. Bijou wore a long white shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Maxwell had the same attire, but had a pair of pants. It was safe to think that Maxwell was smart enough to bring extra clothes and that it was more proper now to use them in human form.

"I'm sure everyone else is scared... but I'm sure they're all together. Us on the other hand.. need to find them." Maxwell had the most sense out of all the hamsters, it was typical for him to use his wits for the better in this situation.

"Bijou!" A very loud yell was heard from the front gates of the house.

Bijou and Maxwell turned their attention towards the gates and saw only a dark figure trying to climb his way over the gates.

"W-Who could that be?"

"Hamtaro! Stop!" Laura could be seen behind the house gates, her hands holding on the the gate's bars.

Maxwell and Bijou's attention caught the name that Laura used to call out to the figure. There was a gleam in Bijou's eyes from the near by street lights, she had a contained smile on her face. Her saphire blue eyes looked towards the phantom figure running to the front of the house. Maxwell who was beside Bijou bolted forward, roughly bumped on Bijou's shoulder as he did so. This got Bijou off the slight excitment she had for a moment, realizing now what Hamtaro was doing.

"Hamtaro! Wait!" Maxwell shouted, hoping he would be heard.

_Oooffff!!!_

Maxwell didn't see the chopped tree stump, which resulted to him falling to the ground. He stretched his hands out to support his landing, his hands though had most of the damage as it skid on the harsh ground. After Maxwell ran, Bijou immediately followed. So where Maxwell failed, Bijou had noticed and jumped over the stump. Hamtaro rushed his way closer towards the large double door entrance. Bijou catching up speed, coming from the side of the large front lawn, just about to cross Hamtaro's path.

"Bijou! careful!" Maxwell warned as he pushed himself up, using his elbows.

The front porch lights were kept on. The closer Bijou got, the more she realized that this was going to end in a disaster. At the speed she and Hamtaro was on, they would eventually collide together. Hamtaro on the other hand, just mere inches away from the front porch had a glimpse of Bijou at the corner of his eye. He could only tell that there was a person beside him, with layered brunette hair. She wore a white shirt and jean shorts. Those were the only information he could sink to his head quick enough. Turning his head almost quarter of the way to her direction, Bijou was already but a step away and was unable to come to a stop.

"Ahhh!"

_**Crash**_

In Maxwell and Laura's sight, they could see everything in detail. It was as if, they crashed into each other in slow motion. Bijou kept her arms open to the side and ended up tackling Hamtaro to the ground with great force. Hamtaro and Bijou flew a few inches away on the other side of the lawn. Maxwell stood up completely and began to walk towards their direction, but felt a pain on his leg. He then realized that he sprained it. Limping towards their direction now, Maxwell kept his eyes on Laura most of the time.

"H-Hamatro!" Laura eventually tried to climb slowly over the gate.

"Oohh..." Hamtaro let out a soft groan, a bit dizzy from the impact.

Bijou's head was up against his chest, hearing his heart beat at a fast rate. It was probably because of all the excitement. She could feel her arms around him tightly, and for a moment she didn't seem to mind. But after hearing him groan she pushed herself slowly away from him, but still laid on top of him. Her hair draping around her face. Hamtaro looked up at her and merely gave her a blank and confused look. Bijou kept quite, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Bijou?" Hamtaro muttered after a short cough.

"Y-Yeah. It's me." She confirmed by nodding.

In her eyes, it seemed like time stood still... it felt like the silence between them was forever. In reality it was only for a few seconds. When she heard Maxwell's footsteps, shuffling through the dirt she quickly rolled off Hamtaro and sat beside him. She faced Maxwell who was limping their way. Hamtaro slowly sat up, but kept his eyes on Bijou most of the time. She on the other hand realized that he was still looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Hamtaro! Bijou! Are you both okay?" Maxwell was oblivious to the little momment Bijou had with Hamtaro. It wasn't like Hamtaro found anything out of the ordinary either.

"Mmhmm." Bijou nodded, her head lowered slightly covering her face.

"Maxwell! Is that you? Why are you limping?" Hamtaro had instantly noticed and jolted up as if nothing happened.

He ran to Maxwell's side and took his arm to hang over his own shoulders to help him walk. Laura from the distance had just arrived at the scene, her eyes switching from Hamtaro to the girl on the ground. A baffled look was imprinted on Laura's face. Her first impression was that the two, Maxwell and Bijou were after to harm Hamtaro. This didn't seem like it, it sunk to Laura that they were preventing him from knocking on Maria's doorstep.

"Here, Let me help." Laura whispered just enough for Bijou to hear.

She reached a hand out to help her up, and taking the offer Bijou took her hand to help herself stand up. Bijou walked over to Maxwell and took his other arm and placed it over her shoulders.  
Maxwell groaned in pain once Bijou made his leg lean a certain way. Of course, she flinched slightly getting a heads up to be more careful.

"I got him... We need to get him to sit down." That flawless french accent of hers gracefully was spoken out her lips.

Bijou began to walk over to the bushes with Maxwell, Hamtaro didn't have a very good grip on Maxwell and had him slip off him. It didn't affect Maxwell, since the side Bijou supported was where his bad leg was. Hamtaro stood by Laura and watched Bijou take Maxwell behind the bushes. Both Laura and Hamtaro felt that Bijou was in a rush to get away from the lighted side of the lawn.

Once the two was away from ear's reach, Hamtaro walked over to Laura and looked at her confused. Laura caught Hamtaro's expression instantly and met him half way.

"...Is it normal for a human's cheeks to turn pink?" Hamtaro asked quietly.

Quickly Hamtaro thought of Bijou's face when she sat down on the ground beside him. Her face lowered trying to cover it. As much as she hoped that it wasn't visible, Hamtaro fully saw her pink rosy cheeks. Her breathing a light and soft pace and clearly obvious through the breathes she took from her mouth. The unstable look she gave to the ground as if she was also looking at Hamtaro from the corner of her eye, but blinked and looked back at the ground.

Laura unsure to what Hamtaro meant merely nodded her head to agree and began to walk to Maxwell and Bijou's location. "Come."

Maxwell turned to look at Bijou, who was oddly in a strange mood after meeting up with Hamtaro. His eyes caught the look on her face, and he simply smiled at this. Bijou's hair was hanging loosely over her cheeks, but regardless of this it was obvious that her face was still flushed. Her lips breathing out air quietly, trying to catch her breathe.

"You're blushing." Maxwell pointed out with a large grin on his face.

"Is that what it's called? When you're heart is beating really fast?..." Bijou helped Maxwell down to sit on the ground. Her voice still, as still as she tried to keep it.

"No you're tired.." Maxwell's expression shortly cut down to a simple smile. His assumption changing from what Bijou said.

"Mmm Mmm.." She hummed as she shook her head. "My heart's beating fast.. but... I don't think It's because of the running..."

The same large grin Maxwell had resurfaced from his lips.

"..Is that normal for a human to do?"

"Both normal.. and unexplainable... but an amazing feeling." Maxwell left it at that and turned to look at Laura. "So I've read..."

**.**

**.**

**x - - The school - -x**

**.**

**.**

"They'll live with us then! So that's the plan! Until we get to the bottom of this!" June's demanding voice had filled the school grounds.

"June! Not too loud..." Kylie reminded her friend.

"Technically impossible... There are some _hamsters_ here, that said they don't even have owners..." Noel shook his head at June's idea.

In one section of the field in front of the school there were the owners, and on the other were the recently transformed human hamsters. All four owners were having a little meeting on what exactly to do about the situation. Ideas so far weren't as realistic and carefully thought out. It's been almost half an hour since they got to the school grounds and yet no good ideas.

Most of the ham-hams at the other side of the field were running around trying to catch each other. Some were tired and looked worn out and hungry. The few remaining who was Boss, Panda and Stan sat in a circle as if they were in a meeting them selves.

_Fifteen minutes earlier..._

_Noel and Oxnard had reached the the gates of the school, and on the instant the ham-ham group immediately saw Oxnard. Rushing to him they all held him in their arms in a large group hug. It seemed that the more familiar faces the group saw the more at ease they were, the more happier they became. Noel inched his way away from the group huddling beside him and walked towards June, Kylie and Kana who kept their distance. Kana especially. After the way she acted in front of Oxnard she felt that she had to keep her distance, not from fear but from guilt. She should have believed Laura and helped her out, but instead she was too scared to._

_June and Kylie explained all they could about the situation, everything they knew about it. Which really wasn't that much just mostly what Hamtaro, Oxnard and Laura tried to tell Noel earlier. The more people Noel had to hear this from the more he was convinced, but not fully. The idea of hamsters turning to human was way too bizarre to really take in, but it was understandable. Although he wasn't sure about what he was getting himself into, he was willing to help in any way he could._

"There must be a place where these people can stay..." Noel pondered.

A delightful melody quickly filled the air, as quick as it came it disappeared. A few seconds later a different tune was heard, like a different chord played on a guitar. The hamsters quickly turned their attention to the direction of the gate. The owners stopped talking and looked around as well.

"I hear music don't you? Like a guitar..." Kylie whimpered. "I'm scared..."

"I heard it too." Noel nodded.

Kana and Kylie got closer to each other and held each other, to feel comfort since both seemed to be getting quiet scared over the music. Noel and June walked to the direction of the ham-hams, Kana and Kylie followed behind. Boss stood up and turned to look on the stone fence around the school. There stood a mysterious figure, holding what looked like a guitar.

A strum of the guitar was heard once more just before the person cleared his throat. Noel and June looked up at the direction Boss and the ham-hams were facing, to see the same thing. A young man with spiky hair a more dark shade of brown to it and emerald green eyes gleaming with the street light. He was bare naked and held a classical guitar, luckily positioned low enough to cover most of his pelvis.  
His eyes looked down at the group below him, he had a soft smile to his face.

"Owners or Hamsters you shouldn't exclude, Idea's together, would be just cool." The mysterious young boy sung to them.

"Jingle! What are you doing up there? put some clothes on!" Boss shouted.

"Clothes my friend? I guess It'd be easier for me to blend..." Jingle spoke to himself. "I wouldn't mind, Alright. I won't put up a fight."

Jingle jumped down the fence and stretched his hands out to the side as if he was waiting to be clothed. Luck seemed to be on his side since Kana brought a pair of shorts, she walked up to him and held them out.

"Why thank you lovely, This should be enough for me." Jingle once more sung a calm melody as he replied.

"I see you're still singing whatever you say." Pashmina let out a light giggle.

"He needs to learn to blend in... We don't see humans do that every day." Stan shook his head turning away from Jingle as he changed.

"Why, what's wrong with me?" Jingle spoke normally, but still ended up rhyming. "Isn't it okay to let me be?"

"That... actually is getting annoying..." Stan growled lightly.

"Quit it. I don't think he's doing it on purpose." Sandy stood by Stan and poked him lightly.

"It's okay. I'll help him get that rhyming thing out his system." Noel nodded. "First we have to figure out where you guys should stay..."

"We already planned that." Boss turned to Noel. "We could just remodel the Club House, with Panda's help it won't be a problem."

"Yeah, I can make things easily... We just need to know what things we need." Panda uttered.

"This is perfect then. We'll help you out on your needs.. and you all can stay in that Club house." June nodded, seeing that this was actually a good idea.

"See what I mean? Two good idea's now are seen." Jingle smiled before strumming once more on his guitar.

"...You really need to stop that. Is it normal to feel this annoyed?" Stan growled once more scratching his forehead.

"Im not really sure the difference between hamster emotions to human emotions..." June butted in walking up to stan. "I'm sure there's a huge difference.."

"We humans probably have twice the amount of feelings Hamsters have..." Kana agreeed.

"I've never been this annoyed before... like I wanna punch him in the face. Is that normal?" Stan muttered glaring at Jingle who was still smiling.

Noel and June nodded to reassure Stan it indeed was normal.

"I'm guessing all the emotions you all use to have is now doubled in a new body." Noel nodded once more, pondering about what he said.

"Like, If Howdy and Dexter met up... They would both be more annoyed with each other than usual?" Sandy groaned kind of upset herself. "Ughhh..."

"I heard ma name!" Howdy hollered from all the way across the field.

"I guess so. We'll have to see."Kylie sighed.

"What about my sis? Would she feel anything if she saw Maxwell?" Stan turned around and gave June a rather intense glare.

"H-Hey, I wouldn't know. Sandy gets annoyed with Maxwell?" June shrugged it off.

Sandy, hearing Stan's comment marched her way up to him and pulled his ear. Her facial expression a blank yet intimidating look to it. Pashmina, Boss and Panda who was near by stepped aside and inched their way away from the two siblings. Sandy pulled Stan's ear lower and lower, Stan forced to follow where ever Sandy pulled his ear was screaming in pain.

"O-Oww! Ooow! Okay, Okay!" Stan shook his head lightly to try to get out of her grasp.

Just by reading Sandy's body language the owners figured out what Stan meant when he spoke about Sandy. A gentle smile came to their faces finding the situation actually cute, they didn't expect that their pets even start liking each other. Kana giggled lightly putting a hand to her mouth to try to muffle her laughter.

"Well... It's hard to explain what it feels to like someone..." Noel had a soft tone of voice with a smile placed on his lips. "You feel weird around them... and your heart beat gives an off beat tune, that you can't really explain."

Kylie, June and Kana still had a smile on their faces, it was faint but still there... But now they could tell that Noel really knew how it felt like. Sandy took her hand off Stan and looked at Noel then shifted to look at the ground. Stan stepped back from Sandy and started rubbing his ear, trying to keep his whimpering to a minimun. Pashmina stepped to Sandy's side and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and Pashmina smiled lightly.

"It sounds like a nice feeling. Don't be scared." She insured.

"Mm'kay." Sandy hummed.

Pashmina turned to look at Stan and gave him a light smile as well, Penelope noticing this she smiled at Stan too. Stan stood up properly from his bent position and saw a glimpse of that smile. He had a blank look to his face, but clearly kept his eyes on Pashmina. Trying to make it look obvious he turned to look at Penelope through the holes that show her eyes from the yellow table cloth.

_With Bijou_

_While Hamtaro and Dexter helped Maxwell walk in front of her she kept her head lowered. A hand close to her chest, palm up against where she felt her heart gave a satisfying burn. She could feel the heat all over her body, mostly on her cheeks. Bijou looked over to Hamtaro, then shifted to Laura who could tell now what was happening to her. _

_As Bijou, Hamtaro, Maxwell and Laura walked towards the School they met up with Dexter who seemed lost in the streets. Dexter explained everything and where he was for the past hour or so. He escaped June's house and got his way away from her parents. Although it seemed that June was going to get in trouble for this, Laura merely smiled and introduced herself. Dexter wore some baggy and worn out clothes, he had dark grey hair that looked combed back. Thin rimmed square glasses sat on his nose, making his unique grey colored eyes stand out._

_Although the feeling was new, Bijou didn't mind it but she kept her distance from everyone even Laura. She walked slower than the others trying to figure out what had happened, and if that was a good thing or bad. There was one thing she knew for sure... It felt great to have him in her arms._

**.**

**.**

**x - - The school, minutes later - - x**

**.**

**.  
**

Finally, Laura and the ham-hams she was with arrived at the school. Once they arrived they noticed June, Kylie and Kana had fallen asleep on each other on the grassy field. Just beside them, Penelope, Cappy, Jingle, Stan and Sandy were dead asleep too. Snoozer, who was asleep the whole time was crawled up under a blanket shared by everyone else. The remaining ham-hams were wide awake and were able to run and greet Laura, Hamtaro, Maxwell and Bijou.

Howdy tried his best to stay awake, only wanting to have the feeling Noel said he might get once seeing Dexter. Eagerly expecting any form of feeling, Howdy gave Dexter a cold stare from the distance. Dexter noticing Howdy's behavior couldn't help but laugh at this. Howdy still expecting something from his body stayed still and stared at Dexter. Eventually feeling annoyed Dexter walked up to Howdy and began to provoke him with witty comments about his apron. Finally frustrated Howdy jumped rejoicing, the confused Dexter merely stepped back and kept his distance.

Boss had immediately rushed to Bijou's side, there was a gleam in his eye once he was just inches away from her. Boss cleared his throat and held a fist out to her.

"I-I kept these for you..." Boss mumbled most of the words. He opened his hand to reveal two separate strands of blue ribbons.

"Oh, Boss! You found my ribbons." Bijou smiled brightly and took the ribbons from Boss.

Pashmina slowly made his way to the group, looking over at Boss and Bijou she slightly laughed at all this. She seemed happier now that everyone was back together. Her attention turned to Dexter who was now trying to help out Maxwell as he sat on the field.

"Oh right, we forgot to get Dexter!" Pashmina giggled.

Dexter turned to her and scratched his cheek, letting out a sheepish laugh. "Y-Yeah... you did."

"I'm sorry... We got kind of distracted on things." Pashmina smiled and walked to where Maxwell and Dexter sat.

"It doesn't matter. Anything for you, my dear." Dexter stood up and bowed to her, completely forgetting about Maxwell.

"Ummm.. hello?" Maxwell flailed his arms in the air trying to get their attention.

Pashmina did not see anything special about how Dexter's gentleman like gestures greeted her. Obliviously did not say anything back. She turned to look at Maxwell and kneed down to his level, trying to aid him.

Noel explained everything to Laura, their plans and what they would do. Conversations were exchanged and the hours passed by. Once most of them laid down on the comfortable grassy feild, they couldn't keep up staying awake. One by one eventually everyone fell asleep in a large group on a feild, huddled up together for warmth. Even Noel had fallen asleep from all the work they did.

Completely forgetting, that they were all asleep on school grounds. Knocked out completely because of such comfort when they slept. Not realizing, that the next day was a school day. Within five more hours, school was about to begin having students coming in, to find a large group of people sleeping on the feild.

"Sleep..." There was a voice in the distance, just by the trees.

A hooded figure, black attire and a black scarf over his mouth only having his eyes visible stood on a tree branch. A special form of grenade held in his hand, The grenade already opened looking like it's been set off a few hours ago. From where he stood above everyone else, the green fog over the school grounds was visible from his position. He looked down on the the humans who had fallen asleep from the fog.

"Hmmmm..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sticky note:_

_Once again, sorry I take a while to update.  
I'll admit I get lazy. :)_

_Reviews would be great.  
They inspire me not to be lazy. :P_

_Also, There will be no more previews  
for the next chapter. :)_

_~ __Lii of _スペード

* * *

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

* * *

. Chapter 04 .

Crash


End file.
